


Backstory: a Snow Paradox Ficlet

by Ivrigasked



Series: Paradoxical [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher Simon, teacher baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrigasked/pseuds/Ivrigasked
Summary: The students have questions, Simon has answers.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Paradoxical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674886
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	Backstory: a Snow Paradox Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawaiian_shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiian_shirt/gifts).



> Hi guys! 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and well! 
> 
> I’m back again, this time with a surprise ficlet for TSP! This idea comes from lovely commenter babymotherfkr, who I have also gifted this fic to because they’re the one that told me to do it. If you haven’t read the original fic, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223320/chapters/53061895). It’s short and sweet, so it shouldn’t take you too long! 
> 
> Also, a big and long overdue thank you to my friend [stillsolovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsolovely/pseuds/stillsolovely), who has been CONSISTENT support for me as I slowly lose my mind during these troubling times. She’s always willing to read my work even when it’s completely unbidden and also probably the middle of the night. I’m grateful for you!!! 
> 
> Also, thank you to all of you guys, who are new and who keep coming back. Your support is invaluable and I cherish you greatly. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Simon had a smile on his lips as he walked back to his office. 

Things were good. Things had _always_ been good, but now that the cat was out of the bag, and now that Simon could stare, and flirt, and tease Baz all he wanted, all the time, he felt lighter on his feet than he had in months. 

Students and faculty would still need to be taken into consideration, of course, but it was nice to not have to worry about it anymore. If he wanted to have lunch with his husband, he damn well would, and it wouldn’t matter. 

Simon didn’t have any students until second hour, but when they came flooding through the door after the bell rang, he knew something was amiss. Their faces were mischievous, eyebrows raised, and he could feel their assessing glances come from every corner of the room as they streamed through the door. He knew the questions would come, but unlike Baz, Simon had been more forthcoming with details about his personal life, and hoped that his students would be more forgiving. 

As he sat back in his chair and watched them settle in, he leveled them with his best disinterested gaze—something he learned from Baz years ago—and feigned innocence when they sent glares his way. 

“Good morning, everyone,” he greeted them, but the room was quiet. “Did you all have a fun weekend?” 

They all looked up at him with expectant gazes but said nothing, and he sighed heavily before running a hand through his curls. 

“You want me to talk about him, don’t you?” He asked, and giggles rose up through the room. 

“You’ve never hesitated before!” Elijah huffs, and it makes the giggles turn into full on laughter. 

“You never knew it was talking about _him!_ ” Simon laughs, throwing his head back. 

“We want to know everything,” Eleanor adds brightly. 

Simon hums to himself and looks around the room at all of the bright eyes staring at him, and decides to indulge them one last time. 

“Fine,” he says, rising from his chair and walking around to the front of his desk. He leans against it and crosses his arms. “Where should I start?” 

“The beginning,” Elijah snorts. “Obviously.” 

Simon smirks, rolling his eyes. “Alright. Let’s see,” he hums. “We met in secondary, when we were 11. We went to boarding school together, and I hated him for the first three years, if you can believe.” 

“What changed?” Eleanor asks. 

Simon sighs, looking down, and smiles. “Time. Being roommates. Sharing space and friends and everything else. I didn’t even start to fall for him until I was eighteen–everything before that was barely mutual understanding, let alone friendship.” 

“Wait...eighteen?” Althea pipes up. “Mr. Pitch said he was fifteen…” 

“Yeah, he was fifteen, but it took me much longer to catch up,” he laughs. “I’m a bit oblivious, if you couldn’t tell. Didn’t even know he was proposing to me until he relented and got down on one knee.” 

Quiet sounds of awe and adoration went up around the room, and Simon blushed up to his hair. 

“When did you know he was the one?” Althea gushes forward, leaning onto her desk. 

Gasps went up and hums of “yes” and “please tell us”, and Simon laughed again. 

“It wasn’t any specific moment. It took a long time, over the course of many years, for me to see clearly how important he was to me. I realized one day that my life wouldn’t be the same without him, in fact it would be _significantly_ less interesting, so I decided to keep him around.

“And when he proposed when we were twenty-two, it took me by surprise. He always chooses me, no matter what, and I think that’s what I love about him most. But it always catches me off guard, you know? He keeps me guessing. I love it. 

“I never had a family growing up, and it wasn’t until secondary that I found my people. Which is where you’re all at right now, you know.” He smiles. “These friends could be the ones who are still there when you’re celebrating your engagement, your wedding, or your new job.

“Long story short, cherish the time you’ve spent here. You never know if you’ll meet the love of your life,” Simon shrugs, smiling. 

“Love of your life? What an honour,” a voice says from the still-open doorway, and everyone jumps and turns to look. 

Baz is standing there, leaning against the frame, looking cool and casual in his black slacks and white shirt. 

“Mr. Snow, you’re drooling,” someone says, and the class erupts into laughter. 

Looking at his classroom—filled with kids who are eager to learn and grow—with his husband standing in the doorway, Simon knows. Everything in his life led him to this moment. And it was well worth the wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Again, I hope you are all staying safe and healthy and maintaining social distance, even though it’s difficult. 
> 
> If you want to hangout or just need someone to talk to, feel free to join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ivrigasked). I’m always on there, and I love to make new friends!


End file.
